


True Love

by StarrySummers04



Series: Together [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Jack finally realises that there is something important that he needs to tell Ianto.





	True Love

Ianto P.O.V

I woke up this morning with Jack's arms wrapped around me and I started wondering if I am a part-time shag, like Owen has suggested or if I am more important to Jack. I don't suppose I will ever find out though. I got out of my bed and went to shower. Halfway through, Jack came and joined me. "Morning, beautiful." He remarked sleepily, whilst kissing my neck. Normally, that makes my knees go weak and we end up having sex again but I was feeling really annoyed that I don't know the true extent of his feelings towards me and I got out of the shower.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Later that day:

"Tosh, do you know why Ianto is ignoring me?" I asked. The shy girl was really the only one besides me that Ianto would speak to.

"Think, Jack. What haven't you told him. Something that would make him avoid you. It's only his fears and insecurities that are making him do this." She replied and then walked off.

But I have no ide- Oh, oh! I do know! Ianto doesn't know how I feel about him because I don't really want to tell him. I love Ianto, of course I do. But as someone who has lived a long time and has loved many people, I know how much it hurts when you lose someone you love. I have never felt such a strong love towards someone before and that scares me even more. Surely, it's better to love someone and lose them when they die instead of losing him now when I can prevent it. I need to tell him that I love him.

* * *

That evening:

We were eating at a new French restaurant in town, it was quite posh and not at all what we would usually do, however, I have never taken Ianto on a date and it is long overdue. I decided to tell Ianto that I love him as a way to break the ice. The tension hadn't gone away just because they were on a date. "Ianto, I love you." No sooner had I said that, his lips were pressed against mine.

Neither of us noticed the woman stood outside watching us, we didn't know that she recognised Ianto. And we certainly didn't know that she knew Rhiannon.

 

 


End file.
